minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Order of the Female Jesse/Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 8 my gameplay walkthrough 2018
My choices/decisions: Who did you rescue during Extreme Spleef? I rescued Petra. "Petra most of the time!" Did you make a deal with Emily or not in Lava Race? I agreed to work with Em in the Lava Race. "I agreed to work with Emily in the Lava Race." How did you finish the Lava Race? I rescued Nell. "Help Nell! Were the good guys!" How did you deal with Hadrian in his palace? I rejected Hadrian's new deal. "I don't trust Hadrian. Hadrian keeps changing the deal." Where did Emily go in the end? I brought Em to their home world. "I brought Emily to our home world." All choices/decisions are copyright to: A Journey's End? My additional choices/decisions: None. My images: Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 8.png Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 8 Chapters.png Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 8 Choices.png Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 8 Chapter 1 Let the Games Begin Achievement.jpg Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 8 Chapter 2 Playing for Keeps Achievement.jpg Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 8 Chapter 3 Challenge Accepted Achievement.jpg Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 8 Chapter 4 The Most Dangerous Game Achievement.jpg Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 8 Chapter 5 Gaming the System Achievement.jpg Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 8 Chapter 6 To the Victor Go the Spoils Achievement.jpg My favorite images: None. My screenshots: Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 8 Chapter 1 Jesse holding a Redstone Heart.png Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 8 Chapter 1 Jesse carrying a Redstone Heart.png Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 8 Chapter 1 Order of the Stone with Harper.png Films & TV 16_12_2018 10_16_57 PM.png Films & TV 16_12_2018 8_39_18 PM.png Films & TV 25_12_2018 9_48_39 PM.png Films & TV 16_12_2018 8_39_38 PM.png Films & TV 16_12_2018 8_39_54 PM.png Films & TV 16_12_2018 8_31_46 PM.png Films & TV 16_12_2018 8_31_55 PM.png Films & TV 16_12_2018 8_32_42 PM.png Films & TV 16_12_2018 8_32_55 PM.png Films & TV 16_12_2018 8_33_07 PM.png Films & TV 25_12_2018 9_50_53 PM.png Films & TV 16_12_2018 8_30_06 PM.png Films & TV 16_12_2018 8_30_32 PM.png Films & TV 16_12_2018 8_30_44 PM.png Films & TV 15 2 2019 10 05 07 PM.png Films & TV 15 2 2019 10 05 28 PM.png Films & TV 15 2 2019 10 06 17 PM.png Films & TV 15 2 2019 10 06 37 PM.png Films & TV 15 2 2019 10 07 09 PM.png Films & TV 15 2 2019 10 07 23 PM.png Films & TV 15 2 2019 10 08 23 PM.png Films & TV 15 2 2019 10 07 59 PM.png Films & TV 22 11 2018 4 01 33 PM.png Films & TV 22 11 2018 4 01 03 PM.png Films & TV 6 3 2019 6 52 39 PM.png Films & TV 6 3 2019 6 52 48 PM.png Films & TV 6 3 2019 6 53 01 PM.png Films & TV 6 3 2019 6 53 15 PM.png Films & TV 16_12_2018 7_44_30 PM.png D633b59b b542 4be4 8d2b ef2aabf095ea by guiffi dcwa9fa-pre.jpg Films & TV 9_1_2019 10_02_23 PM.png My favorite screenshots by users: D633b59b b542 4be4 8d2b ef2aabf095ea by guiffi dcwa9fa-pre.jpg Official videos: 'Minecraft Story Mode' Episode 8 - 'A Journey's End?' Trailer All official videos are imported from Telltale Games. My gameplay walkthrough videos: Chapter 1: Let the Games Begin Chapter 2: Playing for Keeps Chapter 3: Challenge: Accepted Chapter 4: The Most Dangerous Game Chapter 5: Gaming the System Chapter 6: To the Victor Go the Spoils All my gameplay walkthrough videos time length maxed up to 29 minutes. Official soundtracks/musics: Antimo & Welles - 108 Credits Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 1 All official soundtracks/musics are imported from Antimo & Welles. My feelings, share and thoughts: (This description is currently incomplete.) This episode is my least favorite. Because Jesse's friends got killed-in-action in this episode. Besides, the near ending is the great moments. Jesse had a payback against Mevia and Hadrian. And her friends finally made it to their home world. So I decided to watch a video for my additional ending point. The list of my additional videos are shown below. This is some of my favorite songs :) And used it for Jesse and her friends made it to their home world. This is a song for Jesse defeating Mevia and Hadrian. Plus, Jesse and her friends are going home :) And the final of my additional ending scene for this finale episode in season 1. Your Female White "*Loyal*" Jesse (Message us) Links: A Journey's End? Minecraft: Story Mode - Wikipedia User links: MCSM Choices from S1E8 (By: Jessefan1) My gameplay walkthrough 2018 list: Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 1 my gameplay walkthrough 2018 (To Season 1 Episode 1) Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 2 my gameplay walkthrough 2018 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 3 my gameplay walkthrough 2018 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 4 my gameplay walkthrough 2018 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 5 my gameplay walkthrough 2018 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 6 my gameplay walkthrough 2018 (To Season 1 Episode 6) Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 7 my gameplay walkthrough 2018 (Previous) Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 8 my gameplay walkthrough 2018 (You are here) Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 1 my gameplay walkthrough 2018 (To Season 2 Episode 1) Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 2 my gameplay walkthrough 2018 Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 3 my gameplay walkthrough 2018 Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 4 my gameplay walkthrough 2018 Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 5 my gameplay walkthrough 2018 Other informations: Currently none. End of page. Category:Blog posts